The one who dared to hurt him
by Tilith
Summary: Sometimes, words can hurt you deeply, and Raven apparently isn't pleased as her fellow green Titan is... Warning: Terra-Bashing! Literary... BBxRae, rated T because, well, I think I swore to much in this...


_Dudes and dudettes, I gotta warn you: this one contains Terra-bashing, because, well, obvisiously I don't like her, duh! Enjoy and SMILE!_

**The one who dared to hurt him **

Since weeks they had planned it through, Gar's sixteenth birthday he had been waiting for so desperately to finally be allowed to drive a car. He had gotten the license two months after he had turned fifteen with outstanding test results. Apparently his enhanced senses allowed him to drive like a pro, much to his friends' astonishment.

Now, the day he had waited for had eventually arrived, his friend Vic handing him over the keys to his very own car making it official.

"Sweet! Thank you so much! The ride is awesome!" he cheered. The boys started to discuss the good traits of Gars' new car, while Kori simply marveled not understanding most of it.

Raven was standing behind them, letting have their fun for a while, then she ended speaking up in her usual monotone: "Can we go now?"

The others agreed, but Gar couldn't ignore the hidden smile she had had as she had said it.

* * *

He safely drove them through the nightly city, lead by Cyborg on the front passenger seat, still amazing them by his driving abilities.

They finally reached one of the hottest clubs for minors in town and Gar smoothly parked his ride, excited and cheerfully thanking them in the process.

But as they entered they were met by a surprise they didn't set up.

"Isn't… isn't that… Terra over there?" Vic gasped, pointing at a young blonde girl at the bar, wearing a top and shorts that were just enough to cover the most private parts. Two girls, a ginger haired and a dark skinned one, stood next to her in almost the same attires, giggling every now and then. Revealing would have been an understatement in terms of their outfits.

"Damn, what is she doing here?" Gar growled. He wasn't too fond of seeing her at his birthday after their last encounter. She had chosen to forget him after all and he let her go, but some part of him despised her for her cowardice. He couldn't help it, it just was a fact.

"So you were telling the truth about meeting her the other day…" Dick said dumbfounded. Like his other friends he hadn't fully believed their green friends tale about the reappeared, but powerless geomancer.

"Well, she looks… the content…" Kori stated with a frown, as they could witness their former friend flirting with a tattooed biker at least two times her age, sipping on her beer.

"Yeah, if a prostitute is considered to be content at work" Raven smirked, what caused Gar to laugh, surprising the others with the act.

"Darn, Rae, hitting the nail on the head as always!" he chuckled. But apparently his signature laugh hadn't gone unnoticed by the girl once known as Terra. As the five of them turned again, she stood right in front of them, flanked by the other two girls.

"Hey, Trisha, isn't that this green loser who once stalked you?" the ginger mocked.

The blonde grinned: "Yep, it's Barf Boy and his shitty little friends the Teen Twats. Long time not seen!"

Five darkly glaring pairs of eyes were directed onto her. Gar hadn't described her this unpleasant and couldn't remember her being like this the last time they met. Still it only added to his dislike of her.

"Just take your Barbie dolls and go play somewhere else, will you?" he snarled annoyed. He just couldn't stand people who insulted his surrogate family.

"Ooh, is that a thread? As if you were capable to even scare away a whiney toddler! Evn if you have finally grown a few inches you're still nothing but a freaky, green one-man-zoo! Although maybe your little friend the demon could take over for you, she's enough to give everyone the creeps with her ugly face…" she giggled, joined by her friends.

A low growl emitted from his throat as he insisted: "Take. That. Back."

"Aw, defending her? Give it up, you're way to miserable to protect anyone. You couldn't save your parents, you couldn't save that precious Terra you always talked about and you surely won't be able to save even a fly from being smashed. Just a pathetic looser!"

How came the girl who pretended to not be Terra knew how to hurt him so much? He was shaken in anger, but before he could do anything rash, Raven beat him to it as she stepped in front of him.

"How dare you! You dirty, treacherous, flat, dumb, cowardly slut! No one beside me is allowed to insult him! No one! And you are the last one to try to!" she hissed, her eyes glowed redder and redder with every word, until they split into four.

"What, you sound like you own him or something…" the blonde stated smirking, not realizing the danger she was in. Obviously her two friends did, because they were gone in a blur, not even turning back.

"He belongs to me and you are not allowed to get close to him, left alone hurt him, do you hear me? You are the one who dared to hurt him repeatedly, now you will pay for this…" The hiss had turned into a growl, dark power waves erupting from the angered girl that caused a strong wind which almost blew the whole club away, black tentacles emerging from under her cloak, circling her finally in terror shrieking adversary. The girl formerly known as Terra had come to realize who she had angered, and now regretted it.

"Raven, stop it!" Richard yelled from behind, trying to get through to her and limiting the damage. But he only increased the empaths' fury, watching shocked as she repeatedly smashed the ex-Titan into the ground.

Apparently someone had had the glorious idea to call the police (whatever this person had been thinking a few cops could do against an enraged half-demon), because over the ruckus she caused, there could be sirens heard.

Everyone just stared stunned as Gar approached Raven, put his hand on her shoulder and shouted: "Let's get out of here, Rae, before we get into more trouble!"

She eventually seemed to calm down enough to regain her normal form, then the changeling simply grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

* * *

They ran. They ran from their friends, they ran from trouble, they ran from justice and all he did was laughing like a madmen. She couldn't help but grin too. She thought she had officially ruined his birthday by crushing his former crush, but he laughed and he ran away with her and he held her hand so tightly her heart beat faster as it normally would simply by running.

They rounded a corner into a small, dark alley, then got around another and another until she felt completely lost. But she didn't care at all. All that counted was him being with her. And obviously happy. After another turn, they took the fire stairs to the top of a random building and sat down, both panting heavily, still smiling and laughing.

"That… was totally awesome!" Gar chuckled as he finally had regained his breath.

"I don't think Dick would agree to this" she stated causing him another laughing fit.

"Well he's an idiot if he doesn't! I mean, who wouldn't have liked to kick her but after that comment she said about you! Seriously, if you wouldn't have beaten her up, I probably would have…"

"Gar… I didn't beat her up because of what she said about me…" she murmured insecure.

He straightened up and replied surprisingly softly: "I know, Rae. You said it was because she dared to hurt me. Even if you would have been right to trash her for the nasty thing she told about you. But thanks', Rae. For standing up for me. I appreciate that very much."

"Um, you're welcome, I guess" she answered with a hue of pink on her cheeks. For a while they just sat there in silence, only the sounds of the city reached their ears. As Gar slightly altered his sitting position they became both aware of his hand still holding on to hers. Neither of them pulled away.

He looked at her intensely before he stated with wriggling eyebrows: "So… I belong to you?"

"Don't push it!" Raven countered, pulling her hood deeper into her blushing face.

"But you know that I feel like you belong to me since, well, almost our very first met. Though it took me a while to place this feeling right, you see…"he explained calmly without leaving her out of his sight and gently pulled her hood down again.

"You… what?" she asked him startled as she looked into his eyes again.

"Come on, aren't you an empath? You still didn't find out?" he smirked while he slowly inched closer.

She didn't back away, still she only managed to stutter: "I… I…"

But Gar wouldn't wait to hear her answer; he simply closed the gap between them with soft determination as he laid his lips onto hers. Her head began to spin and she had to hold onto him to not lose herself in the gentle act. Although it had been a caste kiss, they both breathed heavily.

"Just to clarify the things for you: I'm in love with you, Rae" he panted.

A genuine smile spread on her face as she replied with one of his favorite lines: "Well, duh!" before she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer once more. If he could show her his cards, she could do the same. She wasn't a girl to step back from a boy in questions of bravery. Or maybe her brave self was taking over with the help of some other emotions…

For the rest of the night they sat comfortably on the bench next to each other, stealing kisses and looking at the stars. Sure, they would have to deal with the commotion they had caused in the club, Richard would yell at them for hours, but they would deal with it in the morning. Together.


End file.
